Broken
by Ayy-bay-bay-Im-a-rockstar
Summary: InuYasha And Kagome Have been Bffs Forever, What Happens as they Start to Mature and start todate? What happens when this Punk and half demon come together? R&R! NeW StOrY!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own InuYasha!**

**AN: This Is Just a Story I'm writing because I have nothing Better to do **

**InuYasha and Kagome Fanfic**

**AU**

**Rating: M (Mature for Lemons Cutting depression and anything else I wanna put! But Its Gonna be happy for the first few chapters)**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**InuYasha: 1/2 Dog demon, 11**

**Kagome Human, 11**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome Made her way down the stadium stairs, today was the first football game of the season, everyone sitting around her as she walked slowly were all dressed in Black and gold, school colors. She was so excited, maybe for once she might get to be happy, things at school and home where going well, she could only hope that they keep getting better. She made her way to the hill beside the football field, even thirty minutes before the games started it was already covered with people, young and old. She looked to her left then to her right, she jumped when someone came up and taped her on the shoulder, she jumped around to see who it was. She looked only in surprise to she her best friend, InuYasha Takahashi, Standing just above her smiling at her with his cocky grin.

"InuYasha Just scare the living crap out of me!" she said with a blush.

"Sorry, But I've been calling your for the last few minutes and you didn't hear a thing!" Inuyasha said laughing

"Fine," Kagome growled under her breath' "Let's go find someone to talk to!"

Inuyasha Just chuckled and fallowed, he could see that tonight would be a very good one.

They made there way to the sidelines, pushing threw the people to get to there desired place, so they could see who was there. They walked around for a while and finally, much to InuYasha's enjoyment, made there way to the other side of the field to stand together and talk for they don't get much time at school.

They talked for a while, all the time Kagome Could get something was up, she knew that much about her best friend.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and looked serious "Kagome I have something I wanna ask you."

Kagome Nodded and asked "What is it InuYasha?"

InuYasha Looked away for a moment, then back at Kagome. "Will You be My Girlfriend Kagome?"

Kagome's Heart skipped a beat, 'Did He…' her thoughts trailed as she gazed at InuYasha "Yes Of Course."

InuYasha's Eyes Brightened, 'She Said Yes' InuYasha pulled Kagome Into a hug, they both blushed and looked away.

Soon after that the game was over, there team had won, 56 to 34.

'This Was the Start Of A very Good Year' They Both Though as they made there way to their parents, hand 'n hand.

**Omg I know it was short! But Review and Tell me if Its Good!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do…Not Own InuYasha**_

_**AN- Come On People Haven't U Missed me??? I haven't updated since Like November!**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**Warning: Rated M For Mature!**

_**There's a Little Fluffiness in this chap.**_

**Chapter 2**

Kagome walked into school the next Monday, she had been happy ever sense Friday night, her and InuYasha stayed up for hours Saturday and Sunday night talking on the phone.

Kagome sighed "Why can't I get him out of my head." She said under her sigh

"Who" a childish voice came from behind her

She turned around swiftly "InuYasha." Her smile brightened.

"Hey Babe" He said laughing "you look excited to see me."

"O well duh." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

InuYasha smiled at her. "So what are we gonna tell everyone?" he asked

"Well let's see who can keep it a secret the longest." Kagome Said with a smirk

InuYasha scoffed and stuck out his hand "It's a deal, and who ever tell first has to….Hug Kikyo!" InuYasha said with an evil smirk.

Kikyo, aka the school slut, whore, bitch etc. She wasn't a virgin and she was only 11! She though she was the best thing to happen to Tokyo Elementary, truth was she was the worst thing. Not only this but everyone knows that she's been after InuYasha since he moved here, which was like six years ago!

Kagome looked at InuYasha wearily. "Ummm…"

InuYasha smirked "What is my Girlfriend Afraid?" He asked.

Kagome Looked at Him "Heck No, Deal!" She put her hand into his.

InuYasha laughed "Come on we are gonna be late." He pulled on the hand in his.

Kagome smiled and walked with him, neither of them seeing the girl standing behind them.

**LUNCH**

InuYasha made his way to the lunch table him and Kagome sat at everyday, under the sakura trees at the far end of the school yard. Kagome was already sitting there listening to her ipod, with her eyes closed. InuYasha creped up behind her, and calmly poked her in the back. Kagome shot around in her seat, fist up ready to kill. InuYasha jumped back afraid she was gonna hit him.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and glared "InuYasha do you want to dies of a massive heart attack!" She yelled.

InuYasha looked guilty for a second then burst out laughing; Kagome of course didn't know what was so funny.

"InuYasha Kagome!" a voice came "is It True is it true????" The boy who will be known as Hojo.

"What?" InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Well, you see there this crazy rumor going around school that ya'll are going out!!" Hojo said in a panic.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other wide eyed.

**The end of Chap 2! I Rock o yes I do!**

**Lol **

**R&R**


End file.
